Betrothal
by Livexthexmagic
Summary: A city Water and Fire. For ever city there is a need for rulers. For rulers they pick us. Why me? Rated for some language. NOT Zutara.
1. Betrothal

Hey guys, it's Kat with another wonderful humorful (is that a word?) fic! It'll make you laugh and cry and all that stuff that makes a movie a good movie. Except this is a fic. Anyway, I've had this for a while and then I lost my files and so I'm retyping this and putting this up, cuz I love this story line. Anyway, here it is. Just to clarify, this is NOT a Zutara fic and it ISN'T a SokkaxAzula fanfic.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything Avatar. Actually I don't own anything other than my laptop…but that's beside the point.

**0o0o0o0**

It's been about a month since the war is over. A month and guess what? Fire and Water have already made truces. Peace treaties. You name it. They've built a city for Fire and Water to live in harmony. And with a city you need rulers. For rulers you need fresh blood. Right now I absolutely wish was back at war with them. You know why? So a Water Prince/Princess and a Fire Prince/Princess were ordered to be married to rule the city. So naturally the Fire Prince/Princess is Zuko and Azula. Guess who got to be the Water Prince/Princess? Sokka and I.

I have to marry Zuko. That over spoiled Fire Prince. Well, okay he's better than the end of the stick Sokka got. Sokka has to marry Azula. At least Zuko was turning to the good side by the end of the war. But still, I don't want to marry him! Oh, Great Spirits what have I done to deserve this? Why me? Oh, I'm on a one-way road to hell.

---

Currently Katara was sitting in a spacious sitting room in the palace of the new city. She had only found out about the betrothal that day and she was about to see Zuko for the first time since the news. The guards opened the door and nudged Zuko in like he was their prisoner instead of about to be their new leader. They shut the door with a clicking sound; probably locking them in to make sure they didn't try any escape plans.

"This is stupid." Zuko grumbled sitting down on the opposite sofa.

"Tell me about it!" Katara rolled her eyes.

"I hate those damn Fire and Water governors who are in charge of the city right now. Like they have any control over us, making us get married." Zuko sighed in fury.

"That's why they're guarding us to make sure we don't escape." Katara confirmed.

"This is absolute hell." Zuko groaned.

"I know! I really don't want to do this, Aang wanted us to get married and I wanted to marry him too! This isn't fair!" Katara screamed.

"You and the Avatar?" Zuko laughed. "The kid is twelve!"

"Later in life, stupid! And he's not twelve he's thirteen." Katara corrected.

"Like it matters." Zuko rolled his eyes.

---

In the other room Sokka and Azula were having a deep, thoughtful conversation about their predicament.

"I hate you."

"I hate you."

"I hate you."

"I hate you."

"I hate you."

"I hate you."

"I hate you."

"I hate you."

"I hate you."

"You know, we probably wouldn't have to do this if you were dead." Azula suggested.

"Hey, I don't want to do this any more than you do but I don't want to be killed over it. Unless you're the one who's volunteering to be dead." Sokka sneered.

"No, I hate you."

"I hate you."

"I hate you."

"I hate you."

**0o0o0o0**

Lol, anybody think it's a good idea?

-Kat


	2. Telling Aang

Hello, thank you to avatarkataang, Absesed, and kaoakikana for reviewing! Here's the next part. Enjoy!

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **And I've run out of funny things to say in the disclaimer disclaiming that I don't claim to own any thing in Avatar.

**0o0o0o0**

Dinner that night was extremely tense in the large dining hall. Only the future rulers and servants were allowed. Katara hadn't been able to talk to Aang all day; he didn't even know she was being married off to someone else. Everyone clutched his or her utensils with white knuckles. Katara sat across from Zuko and Sokka was across from Azula and the four of them were glaring at their counterparts. It was a deadly silence through out the whole dinner. After they were done the servants cleared away the dishes and they all went their separate ways. Katara headed down the hall to Aang's room. She saw two guards, she had expected this since he was the Avatar and should be well protected. But it turned out they were there for a different reason.

"Sorry, you are not permitted in any other mans room other than your fiancé or brothers room." The guard stated.

"What? Aang's my friend! I have to talk to him!" Katara exclaimed.

"Sorry." The other guard said.

"LET ME IN!" Katara exclaimed. The guards stood firm. Reaching for her water pouch she whipped out some water and froze the guards to the spot and ran inside. She found Aang sitting on his bed.

"Katara? Who were you fighting?" Aang asked concerned.

"The guards." Katara replied coolly.

"The guards? Why wouldn't they let you in?" Aang asked dumbfounded.

"Aang, we need to talk." Katara said taking a seat next to him. Aang's eyes clouded with fear and emotion.

"What is it Katara?" Aang asked in a wavering voice, knowing her news was not going to be good.

"Today Sokka and I were told we're to marry Zuko and Azula to rule the new city. That's why we were called here." Katara sighed avoiding Aang's eyes.

"Marry Zuko? You don't have to though? They were only offering right?" Aang asked nervously. Katara shook her head.

"That's why I had to fight the guards was because they wouldn't let me in any mans room other than Sokka or Zuko's." Katara explained with a strain in her voice.

"That's absurd." Aang said quietly. "What about…us?" Aang asked even softer.

"I assure you Aang, I will always love you more than Zuko. That's a promise." Katara said meeting Aang's watery eyes. Aang put his arms around her.

"Well, you have to do it, there's no other choice." Aang sighed. "Do it for the people of the city, they need you."

"But I need you more." Katara corrected.

"I know, I need you too, but there's nothing we can do." Aang sighed. "When is the wedding?" The guards started to kick open the lock.

"Tomorrow, look, I need to go." Katara sighed as she got up, her hand slowly slipping through Aang's. Aang watched her go out and apologize to the guards and leave his eyesight. He buried his eyes.

**0o0o0o0**

Aw, poor Aang. See so far it's made you laugh _and_ cry. Reviews anyone?

-Kat


	3. The Weddings

Hey guys, thanks for the feedback. Thanks for reviewing, kaoakikana, Jesus.Lives, Absesed, Never was and never will be, Emma, Kaira-chan15! To answer everyone's questions THERE SHALL BE NO ZUTARA IN THIS FANFICTION! KATARA AND AANG _WILL_ BE TOGETHER! Trust me, I would never write a story about Katara and Zuko falling in love in a million years! Like I was telling my other people over at my Kataang drabbles, I've been sick the past week and I've watched 'The Fortuneteller' and 'The Cave of Two Lovers' at least like two hundred times! There's not gonna be any Zutara anywhere. Period. I hate stories like this where they start to fall in love. It just ain't gonna happen. That's mainly where I got inspiration, because I saw one like this before and I thought 'That would make a good story if it wasn't Zutara!' and here I am. Okay enough drabbling, here's the next part.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar because if I did the world would be in an uproar.

**0o0o0o0**

Toph was with Katara, as she was getting ready for that wretched wedding. She had a light blue dress on, a formal Water Tribe gown. All four of them had to wear their nation's formal garments.

"How do I look?" Katara sighed almost angrily.

"I'm sure you look fine." Toph told her.

"Right, sorry." Katara apologized fixing her hair up into a silky brown cascading waterfall. "I only wish on my wedding day, I'd be marrying Aang." Katara sighed putting in the last pin.

"I'm sure the city will soon break into riots and go downhill and then there'll be no more city. There's no way Fire and Water can coexist together for long." Toph assured.

"Yeah…" Katara sighed picking up the bouquet of light blue flowers. "Well I got to get out there for the _people." _Katara mocked.

---

Katara ungracefully stomped down the aisle. All the highly people who were invited awed at her beauty. Katara scowled as she rolled her eyes when she got up to where Zuko was. She crossed her arms.

"Let's get this over with." Katara sighed. The person marrying them started. Katara and Zuko were instantly extremely bored. Katara played with the flowers in her bouquet and then picked at her fingers. Zuko was playing with his formal Fire Nation clothes. They were so far off in la-la land that the priest person had to prompt them twice to say I do. Zuko gave in unwillingly and muttered, 'I do.' Katara was more reluctant.

"I don't!" Katara grumbled.

"Katara…" the person marrying them said testily. Katara looked at Aang with an apologetic look as she uttered the words, "I do."

After they were pronounced man and wife the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

"No way." Zuko refused. The priest narrowed his eyes. Zuko sighed and he took Katara's hand and kissed it.

"Ahem."

Katara groaned. Zuko sighed heavily, rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek.

"On the _lips._" The priest hissed.

"Good Spirits! That must have been good enough!" Katara complained.

"We don't have all day!"

Zuko growled and pecked Katara on the lips as fast as he could. The priest looked satisfied.

"Good now where's the hot water and disinfectant?" Katara hissed scornfully.

Zuko and Katara walked back down the aisle and sat in the royal box area type thing to wait for Sokka and Azula's wedding. Azula also stomped ungracefully down the aisle. She was wearing a gown similar to Katara's except it was an ugly salmon color. Katara giggled at least she found some humor out of it all.

"Looks like we got the better end of the stick when it comes to clothing." Katara whispered to Zuko. He nodded in agreement. Sokka and Azula were just as bored as they were. Well, Sokka was bored, Azula looked as if she wanted to fry something to a crisp. After the priest told Sokka he could kiss the bride they walked back down the aisle with Sokka screaming in disgust, "EW! Get it off! That's disgusting! I would have rather kissed Appa!"

**0o0o0o0**

I can arrange that, Sokka. Lol, anyway, there you go. The weddings out of the way. Now any reviews?

-Kat


	4. Reception

Hello everyone! So sorry for not updating for a while! Thanks to Cole for sending me a PM, nudging me to update, lol. I'll cut to the chase and let you guys have the update here.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Momo's ears.

**0o0o0o0**

Everybody moved to another large hall decorated for the reception. The two 'couples' immediately went their separate ways.

"Now, let's have our newlyweds out on the dance floor to share the first dance!" they heard someone announce. All four groaned at the exact moment.

"Do we have to?" Katara groaned as they made their way to the dance floor. They groaned as the music started and they both unwillingly started to dance with their counterpart. After the song ended and another one started they began to leave the dance floor.

"One more dance?" the governors begged them.

"Ugh! Fine!" Katara said grabbing Zuko's wrist. Aang tapped her shoulder.

"Excuse me, but may I have this dance?" Aang bowed.

"Finally!" Katara gasped as Zuko got away before he governors could realize the switch off. "Thank you so much, Aang!" Katara kissed him quickly.

"I wasn't going to let you dance with Zuko the whole night." Aang smiled.

"Thank you," she repeated giving him a tight squeeze.

**o0o**

Zuko sulked off to where the refreshments were and grabbed some punch before sitting down.

"Having fun?" someone asked dryly. He turned to a young woman about his age, with black hair in buns. Zuko recognized her somehow.

"No, this is the most idiotic thing I've ever been forced to do," he spat.

"It looks like it, I feel bad for both you and Azula…well not Azula as much…" she sighed.

"Wait…your Azula's friend aren't you? Mai?" he asked. She nodded, wondering if he remembered the apple incident. "Why wouldn't you feel sorry for her then?" he asked.

"Because most the time she treated Ty Lee and I more of slaves than actual friends, she bossed us around." Mai replied. Zuko nodded in understanding that his sister would never have any _true_ friends.

**o0o**

"WOULD YOU STOP STEPPING ON MY FOOT!" Azula hissed.

"Sorry! I never learned how to dance!" Sokka lied. He had fun stepping on her feet just to annoy her.

"Excuse me, but may I steal this incredibly handsome fellow from you?" a female voice asked. Sokka looked to see who it was.

"Suki? What on earth are you doing here?" Sokka asked. Azula slipped away before Sokka could step on her feet any more.

"Well, I heard about the wedding and I had to see if it was true," Suki replied as they started to dance.

"Sadly it is, it was an arranged marriage and I had nothing to do with it," he clarified.


	5. Dancing and Bribing Brides

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing, avatarkataang, lil' munkies, katara-water25, Cole, Never was and never will be and A Great And Terrible Beauty. Cole, you'll just have to keep reading, lol. Never was and never will be, that is correct. A Great And Terrible Beauty, all I have to say is, -GASP- good thing this isn't Zutara:D

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Avatar.

**0o0o0o0**

Aang and Katara hadn't stopped dancing for over an hour now. Both of them didn't want to leave each other's grasp.

"You're so beautiful tonight…" Aang whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, you look handsome too." Katara returned the compliment.

"And your hair looks great," Aang continued stroking her hair. She could feel her spine tingle when Aang touched her hair. It felt impossible that she had married another man that night.

"I love you, Aang." Katara whispered.

**o0o**

Once the music stopped and pretty much everyone had left. Katara found Zuko again and Sokka found Azula, and they thanked the governors for the wonderful reception (even though Zuko and Azula loathed it, and Katara and Sokka didn't mind it since they had both spent the time with someone else they enjoyed MUCH more). They came out of the large hall where Aang and Suki were waiting and the four split off into different hallways.

Aang and Katara took off for Aang's room. Before they got even close a guard approached them.

"Lady Katara! Avatar Aang!" he waved them down. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just back to the room," Katara smiled.

"You do know _your_ room was back there to the right?" he asked.

"Of course! I was just…er…taking the more scenic route." Katara said looking around the hallway. It wasn't that scenic.

"Well, I'll escort you to your room now," he told her, more of an order than a suggestion.

"That's quite alright, I can find my own way thank you," she turned him down.

"Lady Katara," he started sternly. "You are to be escorted to your room, it's the orders." He told them.

"Well, how about this? What's your name?" Katara asked.

"Xong Li, your highness," he said.

"Well, Xong Li, if you allow me to go back to my room on my own terms, I'll give you the rest of the week off?" she bribed.

"Ah—er…Yes, your highness." Xong Li bowed and made his way down the hallway. Katara hiked up her dress so she could run and they both took off down the hallway and quickly into Aang's room before anyone else could stop them.

**0o0o0o0**

Okay, I know that was super short, but if I made it longer it would have been super long, because this was just Katara and Aang's point of view after the reception. It'll be longer next time because next will be Sokka's point of view! Now go review! (I rhymed :D)

-Kat


	6. Going Crazy

Hey guys, here's an update! I don't feel much like typing to you guys because I just got back from the hospital and long story short instead of making me better they made me worse. So –sigh- enjoy your update! Tis filled with Kataang fluffness and Sokkaness! I thought it would cheer everyone up since there was no new Avatar episode tonight.

**0o0o0o0**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar.

**0o0o0o0**

Sokka and Suki headed towards Suki's room to get away from everyone when a few guards stopped them.

"Lord Sokka, your room is this way." One of them said.

"No! But—" he protested as one of the guards grabbed his upper right arm and took him in the direction of he and Azula's room. When they got there they opened the door and half shoved him in the room as if they were throwing a criminal in jail.

"Great," Azula rolled her golden eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing to do with you, I was thrown in here!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Well, you aren't sleeping in this bed," Azula scowled.

"You couldn't pay me enough," he sneered grabbing a blanket from the closet. He settled down on the chaise lounge. "I can't believe I have to share a room with a spoiled Fire Nation princess." Sokka mumbled.

"What was that?" Azula hissed.

"Nothing, just that you're A SPOILED BRAT!" he threw back at her. Azula jumped out of bed with an offensive stance.

"You want to say that to my face?" she challenged.

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara got back to Aang's room and Aang slammed the door while Katara caught her breath.

"Nice one, Katara! The rest of the week off?" Aang laughed. Katara grinned as she kicked off her shoes.

"I had to do something to get him to let me come with you." Katara giggled. "I'm going to go change our of this, it's really itchy." Katara told Aang still smiling. Aang grinned some more as he jumped onto his bed. Katara came out of the bathroom with a lose nightshirt and hung up her dress. She smiled as she crawled next to Aang on the bed. Aang looked over at her as he squeezed her hand. Katara smiled and leaned her head against his. Aang turned his head and kissed her cheek while Katara blushed. They remained silent for a little while until Aang sat up looking sad.

"It's getting late." Aang sighed. "You should probably get back to your room before we get in any trouble."

"Aang, I really don't want to go back to me and Zuko's room. I don't care if we get in trouble; I want to be with you. Besides, what can they do? I _am_ one of the leaders of this new city," Katara reassured him. Aang smiled at her.

"Okay, if you say so," he said pulling her into a kiss. When they broke apart they both slipped under the blankets and got comfortable.

"Aang?" Katara spoke softly.

"What is it, Katara?" Aang asked.

"I'm sorry. I really do love you, perhaps someday we'll be able to be together without politics and all of this interfering."

**o0o**

This fighting continued to the early hours of the morning. Finally, Sokka couldn't stand it anymore. He got up and stormed out…quietly, so no guards would hear him. He started to head for Suki's room but there were guards walking by her room. Sokka turned down the other way and headed towards Toph's room. He pounded on her door, "TOPH! TOPH LET ME IN!" he hissed.

"Relax!" Toph yelled from inside. She opened the door, "What do you want in the _middle of the night?_" she hissed. Sokka pushed his way inside.

"I CAN'T STAND AZULA!" he hissed.

"Okay, okay," she said pulling out an extra blanket and pillow, "find the most comfortable spot."

"Thanks, Toph." Sokka grabbed the blanket and pillow.


	7. No Soliciting!

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing everyone! Here's another update since there was no episode _this _week. At least there was one last week! EEK, what an episode that was. Anyway, here's this update.

Language and stuff down there, just to be warned but I do have it rated T don't I? -peeks- Okay, I just can't remember anymore I have so many stories -rolls eyes- . Well enjoy! Ooh I get to introduce this here, well if any of you haven't seen this on my other stories I've gotten sick of doing disclaimers so I'm letting the characters do it. Hmm…I haven't picked Azula to do one yet, go ahead.

**Azula: **Kat doesn't own us. In fact, as soon as I take over her pathetic town I shall own her and her town shall be named for my father.

Every city/town/village you take over is named for your damned father; I don't want to hear it any more!

**Azula: **Then don't give me the disclaimer to do!

Fine, I won't! See how you like it!

**o0o **

Sokka woke bright and early and decided to go and see how Katara faired the night with Zuko. He threw on his normal clothes and took off down the hallways. He reached their room and knocked.

"Katara!" he called. "KATARA!" he pounded.

"What do you WANT at this hour?" Zuko demanded opening the door a bit.

"I want to talk to my sister!" Sokka declared.

"I haven't seen her all night, check the Avatar's room." Zuko slammed the door in his face.

"What?" Sokka asked to himself in utter confusion. He headed towards Aang's room.

"Aang! Open up!! Is Katara in there?" Sokka asked accusingly. "AANG! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!" Sokka exclaimed when they didn't open that instant. Katara yanked the door open.

"Spirits Sokka! You knock as if all of hell was after you." Katara sighed.

"Well it was last night. You wouldn't believe Azula—WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN AANG'S ROOM?" Sokka demanded remembering his purpose.

"Sleeping until you came and disturbed us, well me anyway. Aang's still sleeping and I don't know how after all that noise you made. Must be a pretty deep sleeper." Katara indicated behind her.

"Nothing…serious happened, did it?" Sokka asked suspiciously.

"Oh, yes, Sokka, of course it did. Clothes were flying and Aang and I were all over each other last night. It was the best sex of my life." Katara replied sarcastically.

"WHAT THE HELL? THAT WAS _WAY _TOO MUCH INFORMATION! IF YOU REALLY—"

"If you don't shut the hell up we'll get thrown out of our own city. I was JOKING! Come on, Sokka! Aang is thirteen!" Katara hissed.

"You better be." Sokka grumbled.

"You idiot, now come on. How'd you survive?" Katara asked.

"I didn't! After that bitch and I insulted each other till two in the morning I booked it to Toph's room." Sokka explained.

"Mm, well tonight bribe one of the guards to get a different room. That's the only way I got into Aang's room. Now, I gotta go get dressed and get Aang up. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." Katara told him. She shut the door and got changed into her normal clothes and went to go wake up Aang.

"Aang…wake up…" Katara gently shook him.

"Mmmm…Katara?" he mumbled.

"Yes, it's me." Katara giggled. "Sokka was already here this morning," she notified him as he got up and stretched.

"And what did he want?" Aang asked, curious.

"He wanted to know what the hell I was doing in your room and if anything serious happened last night." Katara laughed.

"And what'd you tell him?" Aang chuckled.

"That I had the best sex of my life last night, of course." Katara told him as if it were obvious. Aang's eyes widened and then he laughed.

"What'd Sokka say after that?" Aang asked.

"Of course he didn't get the joke that you're only thirteen and freaked out on me. Now get dressed, I told Sokka we'd meet them down there for breakfast." Katara told him. Aang jumped into his clothes as Katara fixed her hair and they headed down to breakfast.


	8. Breakfast Conversations

Helloo peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! As soon as I decided to update a week ago Documents Manager was down -.-...I can't wait till Friday! -spazzes- So here's an update! Thank you to all reviewers! Um…yeah…one last warning about the references and stuff and I think that should be it. Aang, have fun with the disclaimer.

**Aang: **-cough- Okay…Kat doesn't own us.

**0o0o0o0**

They hurried into the dining hall where everyone else was already.

"Look who decided to turn up for breakfast," Azula rolled her eyes. Aang and Katara ignored her remark and sat down.

"So we have the crowning ceremony today." Katara sighed.

"Fun." Zuko groaned sarcastically. Sokka glared in Aang's direction.

"What's your problem?" Aang asked and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"It's what I told him this morning." Katara told Aang and he shrugged.

"What's Katara said that got you all worked up?" Suki asked.

"Nothing," Katara said quickly. Sokka looked in their direction.

"Well, I go to their room this morning and—"

"Sokka, no. It was a joke!" Katara hissed.

"—Katara tells me she and Aang had the hottest sex she'd ever had last night."

The table erupted with assorted comments and outbursts.

"You what!?" Toph shrieked. "You and Katara!?" Toph shouted at Aang.

"Hm, really now? Maybe they'll be repopulating the Airbenders a little quicker than we thought." Zuko laughed.

"Agni, you get married and you go have sex with some other man the same night? You could at least wait a week or so." Azula scoffed.

"Spirits, Katara. I didn't know it was so serious between you and Aang." Suki raised her eyebrows.

Katara looked about ready to explode and Sokka looked satisfied.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Katara shouted. "AANG AND I DID _NOT _HAVE SEX LAST NIGHT, OKAY? It was just a joke to mess with Sokka. Aang is _thirteen._ I'm _fifteen_. I have no intention of doing such things _now._" Katara put her hands on her hips.

"She says she has no intentions _'now_'. So when will you and Mister Avatar over there be repopulating the Airbenders?" Zuko sniggered.

"NOT AS LONG AS I'M HELD CAPTIVE HERE AND ANYTIME SOON THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Katara shouted.

"Katara, we have no idea how long they'll keep us here." Aang pulled at her sleeve.

"I'LL COME UP WITH AN ESCAPE PLAN EVENTUALLY!" Katara rounded on him.

"Okay," Aang returned to eating. It was silent.

"How many Airbenders will you be repopulating?" Zuko broke the silence. "Fifty? Eighty? One-hundred and thirty two?"

"SHUT UP!" Katara yelled.

"Be sure to invite me when—"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY? YOU'RE MORE ANNOYING THAN SOKKA! THAT'S UNBELIEVABLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M _MARRIED _TO YOU! I HATE YOU! I WISH WE COULD JUST SCREW THIS WHOLE CITY! BUT WE CAN'T BECAUSE THE GOVERNORS WOULD FORCE US TO LEAD THIS CITY TOGETHER! _I HATE YOU!_" Katara shouted. Zuko laughed.

"Where are you going to put all those kids?" Zuko pounded his fist on the table as if he didn't hear her. Katara screamed in frustration.

She came around the table and smacked him across the face leaving a welt and she pinched a nerve near his neck and he landed in his food.

"What'd you do to him?" Sokka asked.

"Put him to sleep for about ten minutes." Ty Lee replied, knowing what all the nerves did.

"Yep." Katara seemed evilly satisfied. Aang kept silent as he continued to eat and kept his eyes down.

"Wow, that was the weirdest thing I've ever seen Zuko do. Never seen him act like _that _before. Well, okay, never heard him or whatever." Toph rolled her eyes. Once ten minutes went by Zuko woke up with scrambled eggs on his face. He brushed them off.

"What the hell happened?" Zuko asked.

"You kept going on about Aang and Katara over there and she put you out." Mai smirked. Zuko had a blank look and then grinned.

"That's right. And all their kids. All their _Airbender_ kids." Zuko grinned.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL DO IT AGAIN!" Katara shouted slamming her palms on the table.

"Zuzu, I'd stop if I were you." Azula sat bored, poking at her breakfast. "You want to be alive for today's ceremony." Zuko grinned one more time and returned to his breakfast.


End file.
